


We Can Try Again Tomorrow

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Cockblocking, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Lawyer Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Sansa and Margaery were glad. They were taking a break from work and spending a week at the beach house that the Tyrells owned since before that was a trend. With not just them, but a kid and a teen in the house, they really needed that break. Of course, with a kid around, things are never really smooth when a couple needs alone time.





	We Can Try Again Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Can Try Again Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494092) by WellDoneBeca. 



Margaery and Sansa were glad. They were taking a break both from work, a week away from monsters and calls. With not just them, but a kid and a teenager in the house – since Rickon had recently moved in to study in the Reach -, they needed a break. This was definitely that break.

The lawyer let out a loud moan when her wife moved her tongue over her clit in a steady rhythm, squeezing her eyes tightly.

“ So good, honey,” she moved her hands to her fiery red hair. “ _ Sansa _ !”

She felt the smile smugly against her pussy lips, but everything died when they heard the knock on their door.

“ Momma,” the childish cry sounded on the other side. “Mum!”

The two exchanged looks before Sansa got to her feet and put on a robe and Margaery walked to the bathroom to clean herself and put something on.

“ What is it?” the woman opened the door, and the little boy immediately wrapped his arms around her legs. “Oh, honey…”

“ I had a nightmare,” he sniffed. “Can I come to bed with you?”

Fred was 4 years old. He was sweet and very smart. Having him was a decision they processed for a long time but ended up being one of the best they had made in their lives.

“ Of course, sweetie,” she picked him up, laying him on the bed and looking up just as Margaery came into the room.

“ What’s wrong?” Margaery questioned.

“ Nightmare,” Sansa said lowly, caressing his thick auburn hair, something he’d definitely taken from her. “Someone is crashing in our bed tonight.”

Margaery gave their son a small smile, laying on the bed and opening her arms. “Come here, baby.”

Fred quickly crawled into her arms, resting his head on her chest and closing his eyes right away, and Margaery kissed his cheek.

“ I’m gonna hit the shower,” Sansa told them. “I’ll be right back.”

When she was back, Fred was already asleep and Margaery had her hands caressing his thick hair, so Sansa just put herself on the bed once again, placing their son right between them.

“ We can try again tomorrow,” she whispered with a chuckle. “Good night.”

Trying not to move much, the two kissed for a single second.

“ Good night.”


End file.
